


"Everything stops."

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Host is sick of Dark's shit, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Power Dynamics, Threats, Very powerful Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Dark went too far, and Host is sick of it.He's sick of beingused.





	"Everything stops."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written MAY, 31st 2017

“Everything stops.”.

The voice of the Host rang out, loud and clear. Everything else fell silent, no one moved, or did as much as breathe. The sheer feeling of  _power_  that came off of the Host send shivers down everyone’s spines, inflicting fear even in the ones that were his friends.  
Dark was standing only a feet away from the Host, Dr Iplier laying at his feet. The man didn’t move, and didn’t breathe. There was no heartbeat anymore. And the person who had killed him stood over him, dark eyes locked with the invisible gaze of the Host.

The man no one knew what power he truly held was  _furious_. But his anger wasn’t like Dark’s, he didn’t boil over and exploded. No, the Host’s anger was quiet, it was an iron grip around your limps, around your throat, holding you painfully tight. It was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, letting you sweat while goosebumps cover your skin. It was the underlying sense of dread, the knowledge that with one simple sentence your life could end, and you couldn’t even scream.

No one had  _ever_  seen the Host like this. None of them had ever been  _controlled_  like this by him. Not without consent, not without knowing. Not until now, where the Host was seething with ice cold _rage_.  
But Dark had gone too far. Killing the Doctor, just because he was trying to fix the Host. Fix the damage Dark had done to the Host. He had gotten troublesome for Dark, so he needed to go.

“The Host’s authority stands above everyone else’s. Behind him, Wilford was standing, his eyes wide and breath caught in his throat. The words the Host spoke rang in his head, echoing in his mind, even though he was standing mere feet away. He could feel the Host’s power, shaking him to his very core.”  
“And then there was Dark. Standing over the dead body of the person the Host cared most about. The sheer power of the Host shocked him, leaving him frozen. The man he thought useless, the man he thought could never defend himself even in the slightest against him, was now standing above him. Their roles had changed, the Host was now the one in control. And Dark was the puppet, strings tightly wound around his very being. And there was  _nothing_ he could do to change it.”

 _“I endured **everything**  you did to me. Every bruise, every hit, every cut. I let you  **torture**  me, break me, do  **whatever**  you wanted without ever raising a finger against you.”_, the Host’s voice quiet, but dangerous. There was a threat in his voice, unspoken but powerful. It almost physically  _hurt_  to listen to. Seeing, and  _hearing_  the Host like this was downright  _terrifying_. It was worse than even the Author in his rage, because he was loud. He was violent. But  _the Host_  was quiet, he was the flame approaching the trail of gasoline, which would erupt into a feet-high fire, engulfing everything in its wake.

 _“The Doctor did **nothing**  to you. He suspected something was wrong, yes, but he  **never**  said anything. He knew  **nothing**  of the pure torture I went through. He never even knew about  **half**  of the damage you did to me. All he ever saw were bruises and scars. And yet, you decided he was a  **danger**  to your plans. Because he was able to take my mind out of self-loathing and self-hate. Because he made me feel  **cared for**.”_.  
The Host approached Dark, his steps slow and menacing. His aura was biting cold, like needles biting into your skin. But yet Dark didn’t move. He  _couldn’t_. He was at the mercy of the Host’s words, only able to do whatever was said he did.  
That feeling of  _powerlessness_  that Dark felt was the  _worst_  he had ever felt. And it  _scared_  him. And that fear was evident. His eyes were wide, his hands shaking.

“Dark could do nothing but stare as the Host approached him. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He thought he had broken the Host long ago. He thought the Host couldn’t do anything, that he was powerless. But he was so utterly,  _terribly **wrong**_. The Host is by far the most powerful of them all.”, the Host stopped walking, right in front of Dark. The man felt small under the Host’s gaze, the feeling of raw power the blind man emitted making him feel extremely vulnerable. He felt fear clawing at him, the feeling of dread clinging to his very being.

“Dark realized, standing under the gaze of the man he had tried to break for so long, that all his past’s actions would come back to him. The Host would spare him no mercy. And he knew, no matter what he said or did, the Host wouldn’t kill him. Not until Dark felt all he had felt over the past years.”.


End file.
